The Colt with the Winchesters
by MusicIsLife402
Summary: My own twist on the Winchester story. See how their little sister deals with having two older brothers while living a life not most could.
1. The calm before the storm

**Hey, alright this is my first attempt to write a story, so please be nice. I'd love feedback, just be nicer about it. Please and thank you!**

**It's basically a story about Dean and Sam's little sister and how she deals with everything that happens to them. First few chapters will be before the show a disclaimer, I do not own SuperNatural -I wish- or it's characters -Again I wish- The only ones I own are the OCs and so far that is Andi Colt and her parents.  
><strong>

Year-1996

Dean-17

Sam-13

Andi-9

In the little town of Story Wyoming, in a decent looking hotel room was a little girl. She looked to be around eight or nine, a head of wild auburn curls pulled back into a messy looking ponytail. Laying on the bed facing the tv, a pillow tucked under her chest, feet in the air, swinging lazily every now and then, she watched tv. The door was locked, and bolted with the swing bar, a chair stationed next to the door waiting to be climbed on to undo the swing bar and peer out. Curtains on the windows closed, a line of salt in front of the door and along the window seal, if you looked closely you could also see a circle of salt around one of the full sized beds. It has a small kitchenette along with a little mini frig that was now almost empty. Andi had in the hotel room on her own for almost four days now, no phone call from her parents or anything and that wasn't like them at all. If they had to leave her in a hotel room while they were hunting they'd always call her through out the day to make sure she was doing alright. They had called two days ago before she had gone to bed but that was it. Since then Andi hadn't gotten a call from them, she had tried calling them several times through the day and got nothing.

The little nine year old was starting to get worried. Her mind starting to come up with different scenarios. Had they just left without her? Forgotten about her? No her daddy wouldn't forget about her, she had his and mom's wedding rings. So they would always find her, he would say as he put the silver chain around her neck with the rings on it, give her a kiss on the head with a murmured 'I love you' before Andi would tackle him in a hug. No they wouldn't forget about her.

She knew what she was supposed to do, call uncle John or uncle Bobby. Well Andi was supposed to call someone the next day if her parents hadn't called her, but Andi had held out hoping her mom or dad would call, but still nothing and the child was starting to worry about her parents and starting to run out of food. So she had told herself after this episode of Boy Meets World she'd call uncle John, or more specifically she'd call Dean. It was on the list of numbers her mom had written down in case of emergencies, her mom had told her they were staying a few states over working their own case and uncle John gave her the phone number to the rental house they were staying at.

Heaving a sigh as the show ended, the girl rolled off the bed onto her feet, carefully stepping over the salt circle that was around the bed to the little table that sat next to the widow. Grabbing the piece of notebook paper Andi frowned slightly looking down at it while she walked to the night table between the beds to the phone. Picking up the phone she carefully dialed the number, holding the phone to her ear Andi chewed on her bottom lip thinking. They would answer the phone right? Sammy and Dean would be home from school right? Glancing over at the clock she saw it was after three so hopefully someone would answer the phone. It was on it's fourth ring, Andi squirmed where she stood keeping the phone pressed against her ear hoping someone answered the phone. She was just about to hand up, her stomach tightening when a out of breath voice came from the other end "Hello?"

Andi brightened some "De?" She asked tone sounding hopeful. "Andi?" Dean's voice filled Andi's ear getting the girl to smile some. "Uh huh it's me. De, Mom and dad aren't back yet. They've been gone for four days, and they haven't called me in two days." She told him, using her childhood nick name for Dean, the worry and fear in her voice was clear. She could hear muffled voices in the background as Dean talked to them for a second before speaking. "Andi, kid where are you?" He asked voice full of concern. "Umm.." Andi looked around biting down on her bottom lip for anything that told her where she was, she hadn't been paying much attention to the signs as they came into the town. She had been coloring when they drove into town. Thinking fast she grabbed the remote for the tv, changing the channel until she found the news, for a brief moment she panicked that they wouldn't be able to find her, but the name of the town flashed on the screen and the child let out a breath of relief. "Um someplace called Story, it's in Wyoming" She informed Dean. "Can you come get me? Please? I don't know where mom or daddy is" There was a tremble in her voice as Andi kept the phone tight against her ear. This had never happened to the child before, it was rare where her parents left her in a hotel room for a day on her own. Normally she got dropped off at someones house while they did a job before coming back to get her. Being alone in a hotel room for four days had been new to the child.

"Yes, we're coming to get you kid, just sit tight" Dean assured her. She could hear movement in the background before Dean spoke again "I need to know the name of the hotelAndi, and the phone number to the room" Andi told him the name of the hotel and after Dean explained where to find the number to the hotel phone Andi gave that too him. Dean told her to sit tight and not open the door for anyone, they'd be there as soon as they could before hanging up.

All Andi could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Back against the headboard, knees pulled up to her chest Andi watched the tv, a infomercial showed on the screen, a guy bouncing around the screen talking excitedly. And would have preferred cartoons but there wasn't much on at three in the morning, the child didn't want to fall asleep. What if they got here while she was asleep? What if her mom or dad called her and she missed it because she was asleep? No, Andi wasn't going to miss uncle John and the boys coming or her parents calling. So she was forcing herself to stay awake, watching whatever was on tv while she waited. A knock on the door got the girl to jump, eyes going to the door while she held her breath, was it uncle John? Slowly she uncurled herself from where she sat and crawled off the bed hazel eyes never leaving the door. The knock came again a voice going with it "Andi, sweetheart open the door" A gruff voice came from the other side of the heavy door. Reaching the door, she pushed the chair in front it and climbed on top to look through the peep hole. Peering through Andi smiled seeing her uncle John standing outside Dean and Sam beside him in the yellow light from the parking lot. "Whats the password?" She asked still peering through the hole.<p>

John heaved a sigh, barely holding back rolling his eyes as he looked at the door. Dean on the other had looked amused, maybe a little proud with that signature grin on his lips. Sam looked half asleep, just trying to focus on standing as he looked at the door sleepily. "If you give a moose a muffin" The oldest teen said, the smile on Andi's lips grew "He'll want jam to go with it!" She exclaimed "Hold on I gotta unlock the door" She rushed out hands reaching up to unto the bar lock then the deadbolt, scrambled off the chair and pushed it back beside the door before turning the knob.

Opening the door the girl smiled brightly, "You found me" She said launching herself at her uncle, arms going around his middle hugging him tightly. The older man gave a grunt on impact, but one of his arms went around her small shoulder "Course we found you" He told the girl with a gentle squeeze of her shoulders before he tried prying her off him. "Lets get inside" He said taking a step forward taking Andi with him "Dean make sure you have the duffel bag" Dean nodded "Got it" He said while giving Sam a shove forward to get the sleepy boy moving again. Last one in Dean closed the door and locked it again, set the duffel bag on the floor and had just turned around when Andi tackled him in a hug. Grunting Dean had to take a step back, for a little thing Andi sure could knock someone onto their ass. Arms going around her the teen hugged her back, "Good to see you too kid" He muttered looking down at her. Andi hung on for a moment before letting Dean go, a yawn passing her lips, a yawn that Dean noticed. "Alright time for bed" He said steering Andi to one of the beds, the one that looked like she had been sleeping in. John was already sitting at the table looking through her parents journal that they had left behind for safe keeping.

"Careful of the salt!" And cried as Sam shuffled through her salt circle that was around the one bed. He broke the circle and the girl rushed to the kitchenette counter grabbing the container of salt. Sam was to tired to really care, he just wanted to go back to sleep and ploped down on the bed blinking owlishly. Dean watched Andi grab the salt and rush back to the circle that was just visible. "You'll let the nightmares in" She said bending down, dumping a thick line of salt where it had been broken. "Have you been having nightmares?" Dean asked gently taking the salt out of the girl's hands. "Uh huh…" Andi said looking back at Dean, looking just as sleepy as Sam now if not more. A slight frown forms on the corners of the teens lips as he looked down at the sleepy child, "The salt should keep the nightmares away right" Andi nodded yawning again "Uh huh" She managed to get out between the yawns "Alright then lets go to bed" He said pulling back the blankets as the child yawned crawling up onto the bed and laid down. Dean covered her up muttering a 'good night', Andi had fallen asleep before he even uttered the words.


	2. When everything changed

**Happy Thanksgiving guys (: Hope yours was good, I ate way to much food but had a blast. Here is chapter two, wasn't as long as I had hoped but before I pick at it for days Im gonna give it to you guys. Reviews! I would love to get some reviews! Tell me what you think of how it's going so far. ****I plan on having the first few chapters of Andi's life and everything that happened to her before the show starts. So if there is any ideas or scenes you wish to see let me know! I am always up for ideas. **** Also a disclaimer, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters  
><strong>

**Year 1996**

**Dean-17**

**Sam-13**

**Andi-9**

"Sammy, you stay here with Andi" John said in that normal gruff voice of his while he checked the gun in his hand once again. Andi frowned arms going to cross over her chest "But I wanna go!" She protested for the hundredth time that day it felt like, and just like every other time she had announced, begged and pleaded that she wanted to go with uncle John and Dean to where her parents had been looking around the answer had bee the same. "No, you are not going, you'll just get in the way" John told her again a little sharper this time getting the little girl to flinch a little at the words.

Looking over Dean caught the flinch and sighed heavily "Andi…" His tone was considerably softer then his fathers "We don't know what we are going to find. No point in you coming along and getting hurt" He said so she'd understand. They had already had this conversation several times this morning, Andi had wanted to come look for her parents, it wasn't a surprise to Dean, if the roles were reversed Dean would want to look for his dad but Andi was still just a kid. A kid that could get hurt, it would be better if she staid here at the hotel where it was safer.

And sighed still pouting but nodded "Fine" She grumbled, only to make a face as Dean reached over and ruffled her curls "Good, now you and Sammy watch cartoons or something alright"

Pouting while giving Dean the stink eye Andi shoved curls out of her face while Sam laughed with a grin. "Lets go Dean" John said moving to the for "You two stay in the hotel room" He ordered looking at the two with a firm look. Both kids nodded automatically, Andi may want to go with them to find her parents but even she knew better then to disobey her uncle John. She wouldn't tell anyone but somedays he scared her, she could remember times when he'd come to her house and she'd hear mom and him fighting. Andi wouldn't hear much, nine times out of ten Dean was there to take her and Sam away, out of hearing range but it still scared the child. Her parents rarely fought her around and her mom hardly ever yelled, so when uncle John started yelling… Andi didn't like it at all, she'd go run to one of her parents or to Dean if she could. Both kids watched John and Dean leave the hotel room, Sam locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and still nothing, Andi had been hoping Dean or even her parents would call her, tell her everything was alright and they would all be there soon. She kept looking over at the phone willing it to ring and be her mom or dad on the other end, yet the stupid old phone never rang. But no, still nothing and even Sam was getting antsy and bored. There was only so many cartoons the teen could watch without getting bored, he was starting to wish he had homework to do but he hadn't even started school yet. Andi was laying on her back, head hanging off the end of the bed while she watched tv trying to fight off the boredom. Sam would give her that, she was trying to fight the boredom and not climb the walls but he didn't doubt that she'd probably start trying in the next few hours if they didn't hear anything.<p>

"Are you sure we can't call uncle John?" She asked looking over at the upside down Sam. "What if something happened? And mom and dad are in the hospital and uncle John or De can't call!" Andi rushed out tone getting more dramatic sounding as she bolted up. That was a mistake, sitting up so quickly got the girl to frown almost turning a shade of green as stomach knotted a little and she got a head rush.

Sam just rolled his eyes looking over at her from where he sat on the other bed. "Andi.. Dean or dad will call, just calm down" He said in a rather bored sounding tone, he was worried yes but the boredom was winning. Great he might just be the one to start climbing the walls first.

Andi let out a long exasperated sigh flinging herself back onto the mattress as well. Her small body bounced one before sinking into the old mattress a little. One small hand reached up fingers wrapping around the wedding rings that hung around her neck, she played with the rings hazel eyes looking up at the ceiling while listening to the tv. They'd come back for her, they always came back for her.

The distant sound of the impala's engine rumble, squeak of the doors opening got Andi to bolt up again, this time ignoring the head rush. "They're back!" She rushed out running to the window, pushing back the curtain to peer outside, eyes wide trying to find her parents. She only saw Dean and uncle John, where were her parents? Where they alright? In the hospital? The questions filled Andi's' mind while she moved to the door. Reaching up with one hand while she stood on tiptoes to reach the bar lock, her fingers grazed the cool metal but she wasn't quite all enough to undo it without a chair to stand on. Sam's fingers pushed her hand aside gently and undid the bar lock.

As soon as Sam had unlocked the door, Andi yanked it open. "Did you find them?" She rushed out hazel eyes wide as she looked up at her uncle and Dean, trying to read their expressions.

Uncle John looked tired but that wasn't anything unusual, he normally looked tired but he also looked wary, like he was trying to keep some emotion at bay but his eyes looked sad, a little angry even. Why did he eyes look sad? It didn't click for the child until she looked at Dean.

Dean's green eyes were a open book, they always had been despite his efforts to keep his emotions hidden. His eyes looked watery like he had been trying not to cry and he just looked like the weight of the world had just been put on his shoulders… Again.

"Andi.." He said softly, voice thick with emotion.

That one word sent Andi's world crashing down around her. Her stomach knotted up, heart fell to the floor as the realization that her parents weren't coming back for her sank in. Andi just looked up at her uncle and the boy she called her brother unable to speak or even breath for a moment as it sank in. Her parents were dead, she was never going to see them again.

Then it was like a switch had been flipped. "No! No! Your lying!" Andi screamed lunging at her uncle, hands balled up into fists beating against his chest. "Your lying! They aren't dead! They aren't!" She screamed her voice catching with a sob, the tears started rolling down her cheeks as the child kept screaming at her uncle, fists beating against his chest. She would have kept screaming at her uncle if Dean hadn't caught her around the middle, pulling her away from her uncle and back into the hotel room.

"No! No let me go!" Andi screamed fists now beating against Dean's arms that were locked around her middle, as he carried her more to the middle of the room. Thrashing in his arms, trying to make him put her down Andi sobbed "Put me down! They aren't dead! They promised me! They promised me!" She was hysterical, thrashing around in Dean's arms trying to get free, tears streaming down her face while she sucked in air even now and then between the sobs and screaming. They were lying to her, her parents couldn't be dead, they they promised her they'd be back for her. Her daddy had promised he'd come back for her. No they weren't dead,. She'd go out and find them and prove to everyone they weren't dead.

"Put me down!" She screamed still thrashing "I'll go find them myself!" Small fists beat against Dean's arms that were still locked around her middle, lifting her up so her socked feet couldn't touch the old carpet.

Dean didn't even try and comfort Andi right now, just let her scream and thrash in his arms. What was he supposed to say to her? He was sorry? Fat lot of good that would do her right now. No he'd just let her get it all out, he'd let her keep on screaming at him and dad, calling them liars. Dean wished they were lying to her, he really did. Wished that he hadn't seen the people he called his aunt and uncle dead in that warehouse. God he wished it wasn't true for Andi's sake. She was only nine, still just a child and now her world had just crashed down around her.

She started to calm down a little and Dean carefully set her down on her feet, his arms not loosening from around her. He knew the girl, if he let her go she'd try and bolt for the door to look for her parents. He turned her around to face his chest and Andi didn't fight it. It seemed she was running out of steam, buried her face into his chest and clung to him sobbing.

Clinging to Dean, Andi sobbed. Shoulder shaking, violent sobs, she kept having to suck in sharp breaths between the tears. She was soaking Dean's shirt with her tears but she didn't care, she just clung to the teen. Her mom and dad weren't coming back for her. So she clung to Dean, trying to get the comfort she so desperately needed right now. She didn't loosen her grip on Dean or even really notice as he walked her over to the bed and sat down taking her with him. No Andi just curled up more into Dean while she cried. No longer violent sobs, just silent tears running down her cheeks, every now and then she'd sniffle or hiccup.

Andi had cried herself to sleep a couple hours later. Her body had ran out of energy, and tears to cry for the moment. Dean had carefully laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He had a giant wet spot on the chest of his shirt but the young man could care less about that. He wanted to know what happened now, what happened to Andi.

* * *

><p>The day after everything happened, uncle Bobby showed up at the hotel with a truck. He probably came into the room and said hello to Andi but she honestly couldn't remember, she had staid curled up in a ball under the blankets most of that day crying and drifting to sleep. She hadn't moved at all until someone pulled the blankets off her, the child made a sound of protest it probably didn't sound human as someone picked her up.<p>

Sniffling she squeezed her eyes closed as a soft gruff voice spoke "It's alright darlin" The smell of car grease, old books and whiskey came to her nose. It was a comforting smell right now and Andi nearly started crying again when she was set in the backseat of the impala, she suddenly felt very alone.

Sam slid into the backseat with her, slipped his arms around her and just held her, rubbing her back softly. John drove the impala, Bobby drove the truck with her parent's bodies wrapped in tarps in the back and last was Dean driving her dad's car to Bobby's.

Her parents were given a proper hunters burial back in a field behind Bobby's house. Andi watched the flames rise surrounding the sheet wrapped bodies of her parents. The smell was enough to make her throw up, she doubted she'd ever forget how it smelled. One hand holding onto the wedding rings that hung around her neck Andi watched, tears rolling down her cheeks again, she desperately wanted this to just be a horrible nightmare one she'd wake up from. Deep down she knew this wasn't a nightmare but she still wished it was. Standing between Sam and Dean, the girl sniffled turning into Dean's side to hide her face from the fire in front of her.

Dean put a arm around Andi's shoulders when she turned into him, holding her against his side as he watched the fire. No one spoke, no one wanted too speak , there was nothing to say right now that would make any of them feel better. Chance and Anna had been family, two of the people that had helped John when he started hunting, has saved his life more then once. They were also family to Bobby. It was a horrible time knowing two people you thought of like family were dead, but that was the hunter life, you hardly ever died of old age.

The next few weeks had been a big blur to Andi. She had cried so much she didn't think she had any tears left, but every time she thought that she proved herself wrong and would cry again. She had cried herself to sleep countless nights, woken up screaming and sobbing from a nightmare. Dean, Sam or uncle Bobby would come running into her room to wake her up and comfort her until she fell back asleep, if she fell back asleep. Sleep was turning out to be more of a joke for the child, sleep didn't bring peace. It brought nightmares that Andi couldn't wake up from, they were horrible. The weird thing about it was they weren't always about her parents dying. No some of them were about people she had never seen before, sometimes she was that person other times she was just forced to watch and the child would swear she was able to feel their emotions and the pain. Andi couldn't explain them.. She didn't understand why she was having nightmares of complete strangers but it always looked the same just different people, and it looked like hell.

Andi was staying with Bobby while her parents affairs were taken care of. They had a house, a house full of their things, bank accounts. For hunters Chance and Anna Colt had more normal lives. After a lot of arguing being between uncle John and uncle Bobby about what to do, John was finally going to go to their house and pack as much of it up as he could and put it in storage. Andi needed her things after all and Bobby had practically ordered John to go back up the house and bring Andi a truck load her things back to Bobby's for her.

After that was all taken care of the next argument happened. Where was Andi going to live? It wasn't like she could just go into foster care, no when they didn't know what killed her parents and if it was after Andi. It had turned into a three day fight, one that Dean and Sam had gotten in on too. John wanted her to stay with Booby because she would be better off with him, he didn't know how to raise a girl, said she would be better off with Bobby.

Dean and Sam both had flat out refused hearing that, said Andi would be better with them. They were her family too and they wouldn't just abandon her. Bobby wouldn't have minded having Andi stay with him but he knew that the child would be better with John and the boys. After a lot of arguing and yelling John had finally given in, saying Andi would come with him and the boys.

It was the year everything changed for Andi and things were just getting started.


	3. Long car rides and combos

**Hey, wanted to apologize for this taking so long, my brain died while writing it . Hopefully I'll have the next few chapters up faster. **

**Disclaimer, don't own anything but Andi. Shout out to Missy Winchester- Purdy Girl101 and Mayrem for the reviews! I'd love to see what everyone else thought. Also thinking of starting a series of one shots and dribbles about Andi and the Winchesters, tell me what you think of that! Now Read and review and be happy!  
><strong>

**Year- 1996**

**Dean-17**

**Sam-13-**

**Andi-9**

Adjusting to life full time with the Winchesters wasn't nearly as hard as Andi would have thought. Yes, she was still getting used to not having a stable home to go back to all the time, living out of her duffel bags and all the crappy hotels and being stuck in the impala for hours on end but she was getting used to it all. It was fun at times, like sharing the backseat with Sam. It had taken some adjusting on both parts but they had gotten used to it fairly quickly. They spent hours playing cards, war, gold fish or any other card games they could think of. Sam and Dean were also teaching Andi how to play poker, it gave them something to do and Andi was catching on quickly so to the child playing poker was fun, she was getting better and had beat Sam and Dean a few times.

The one thing that was the same was the classic rock, her dad used to listen to only classic rock and so did uncle John. It was a comfort to the child, listening to the same songs her dad and her would sing while in the car or in the house. Of course her mom wasn't there to scold her dad about letting their nine year old daughter listen to 'Highway to Hell' or 'Pour some sugar on me' and know the lyrics by heart but it would still make Andi smile listening to the songs, or cry. She was still very emotional at times about the loss of her parents.

Sam would notice her about to cry and he'd distract her from the pain. Urge to her play cards with him, or color or start a game of bingo telling Andi he would win and she didn't stand a chance. That would get the competitive side of Andi to shine through, she'd end up sitting on her knees looking out the window just waiting to spot a yellow car and yell bingo. Driving down the back roads and highways you didn't see many yellow cars but when one did some into view it had both kids in the back yelling bingo, sometimes Dean would get in on it and uncle John. It depended on how happy and relaxed uncle John was for him to play or not.

For the most part Andi was adjusting and learning the dos and don'ts quickly. Adjusting and getting used to living on the road, enjoying it even.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Uncle John I really gotta go to the bathroom" Andi whined from behind him, her legs crossed tightly together while she bounced slightly in the seat. Sam snickered looking up from the book he was reading "I told you not to drink so much water" He said in that know it all tone Sam had. Andi turned to glare at him "Shut up Sam" She snapped before turning to look back at her uncle's head "Uncle John" She whined out again sounding more desperate now, Sam finding it funny. "You are going to have to pee outside, we are in the middle of no where" He taunted getting Andi's nose to crinkle up "Thats nasty! Uncle John!" She looked back at him eyes widen at the thought of having to go pee on the side of the road, she found that to be nasty.

Heaving a sigh John glanced back at the two in the review mirror "Sam stop taunting Andi, Andi sweetheart can you hold it?" He asked not wanting to listen to the girl whine and complain about having to pee on the side of the road… Again. He had learned Andi did not like having to do that and would rather hold it until she got to a bathroom. It was a problem and pain some days but he was trying to adjust just as much as she was. He was used to boys not a girl. Thank god she wasn't a big girly girl, yet she was still a girl meaning some things freaked her out. Like spiders or bugs that were sometimes in hotel rooms.

The truck stop bathrooms they stopped at sometimes. More then once Andi had announced she refused to use the bathroom because it was disgusting. Yes they all were adjusting to this change.

"I think so but I really have to go" Andi whined looking at the back of his head still keeping her legs crossed tightly together. Sam snickered again glancing over from the open book in his lap and grabbed the bottle of water that was between them, he shook it lightly getting another whine to go past Andi's lips. "Uncle John! Sam is doing it again!" She nearly yelled in a high pitched tone.

Getting both John and Dean to wince from the front seat. Twisting around in the seat Dean glared at Sam taking the bottle from his brothers hands "Stop teasing her" He huffed "Or we'll never hear the end of it" Andi huffed glaring at them now "Hey! It's not my fault I have to go to the bathroom" She insisted getting looks from everyone in the car. Throwing herself against the seat dramatically Andi crossed her arms tight over her chest, almost as tight as her legs were crossed.

She ignored the snicker Sam gave before he went back to reading but watching Andi squirm around in the seat was entertaining.

"We are almost to town and the first dinner or gas station I see we'll pull in alright? Five minutes tops" John said looking in the review mirror at Andi for a second before he focused back on the road as they neared some small town.

Pulling into the gas station parking lot, John had barley gotten the car parked when Andi opened her door and bolted out making a mad dash to the building. "Andi!" John called ending with a sigh as the girl bolted into the gas station.

Dean had been expecting Andi to bolt, wasn't like this was the first time she really had to pee so he had been expecting her to bolt out of the impala like it was on fire and the young man was ready. He was out of the car seconds after she was. He walked in after her watching as she pushed open the heavy door to the ladies room and went out of sight. Running a hand through his hair Dean looked around the gas station, smiling over at the young woman that was behind the counter.

He chuckled low in his chest when she smiled back before quickly looking back at her magazine with a slight blush on her cheeks. He would have gone over and flirted if John and Sammy hadn't walked in. "Just a snack" John said in his normal gruff tone as Sam nodded walking down a isle to find a snack.

A few minutes later Andi grunted pulling open the heavy door, pulling it open just enough for her to slip through before smiling to herself. Seeing Sam looking at the different chips she skipped over smiling "Whatcha looking at?' She asked looking from the chips to the concentrated look on Sam's face as he looked over the different ones, like it was a life or death choice.

"Looking for a snack" He muttered still looking at the bag of chips in his hand. Andi perked up even more hearing about a snack "Oooo we can pick out a snack?" She asked leaning up on tiptoe to get a better look at the bag Sam was so focused on. "Yes, now go pick something out before we leave you" Sam huffed out. Andi stuck her tongue out at him "The only one we should leave is you" She snapped back.

"Andi, leave Sam alone" Dean cut in looking over from the magazine rack at the two right as Andi went to stomp on Sam's foot. Andi's head snapped over to look at Dean a innocent wide smile forming on her lips as she took a step away from Sam acting like she hadn't been about to stomp on his foot. "Im not doing anything, he is being the butthead" She said sending Sam a sideways glare.

No that Sam seemed to notice, he was focused on the chips again. "Yeah well, go pick out a snack and leave Sam be alright?" Dean said still not moving, as he thumbed through the car magazine in his hand. All he did was look over at Andi with a pointed look, getting the child to sigh dramatically "Fiinnneee" She grumbled drawling out the word as she walked away from Sam off to find her own snack. Going around to the coolers Andi paused at one door.

Hazel eyes went over the many different sizes and colors of the 'juice' that lined at lest three shelves, all the drinks every kid wanted but their parents wouldn't give them but every once in a while. Pulling open the cooler door Andi smiled, eyes going over all the different bottle,s it was so hard to choose one. All the different colors, sizes and flavors, not to mention some of them had cartoons on them and everything else, it was hard to pick.

Every time she reach out to grab one, a different bottle would catch her eye and she'd pull her hand back. Biting down on her bottom lip looking over all of them she didn't pay any mind to the sound of boots against the flood until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tearing her gaze from the bottles she looked up to Dean who gaze a slight shake of his head. "Find something else kid"

Andi's bottom lip stuck out a little "But, I want one" She said turning back to the bottles. "Last time you got one you chugged it then threw up on the side of the road ten minutes later" Dean reminded her a little amusement in his tone. Andi shrugged it off "I won't drink it fast this time, promise" She insisted. If she could sweet talk Dean enough he'd cave and let her have one. "Nope, you threw up bright blue all over the side of the road. Find something else" Dean said giving er shoulder a light squeeze getting the girl to groan.

"Fiiinnnee" She said dramatically taking a step back and closed the door before looking again "Can I have pop then?" She asked in a smart ass tone. Dean just rolled his eyes at the tone "Yeah sure" He said watching as she opened one of the cooler doors and reached up to get a sprite, she couldn't reach it and huffed standing on the lip of the door, one arm stretched out above her head, Andi grunted softly her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she reached for the sprite bottle, her fingers grazed the cold plastic, before she was able to grab it.

"Got it!" She announced happily smiling over at Dean as she got down and closed the door.

Dean just chuckled "I see that, good job shorty" He teased reaching over and ruffled her hair before she got took a step back with a scowl. "Im not _that_ short" She huffed out. "Uh huh sure you're not. Go find a snack" Dean instructed, with a chuckle.

Andi gave Dean a look before she looked around again "How many snacks can I have?" She asked walking down an isle pausing at the different crackers, nuts and the more 'healthy' snacks. Dean sighed trailing after her "Depends on what you want"

Making a slight face Andi looked over everything "I don't now yet" She muttered eyes landing on the Combos. She did love those crackers wrapped around artificial cheese. Her favorite was the pretzel with cheddar cheese or the pizza ones. Looking between the two bags she grabbed the pretzel ones before looking back over at Dean "Now I need dessert" She informed Dean walking past him walking back to the coolers, past the drinks stopping where they kept all the ice creams and bars.

Looking at them Andi smiled spotting another one of her favorites, strawberry shortcake ice cream bar. Opening the cooler door she pulled it open, standing on the lip again Andi grabbed one and smiled over at Dean. "Do you want one?" She asked ready to grab another one. Dean shook his head "Nah, Im good, thanks though kid" She nodded "Sammy! Do you want a strawberry bar!" Andi yelled getting a few looks from a few other customers but Andi didn't notice.

Looking up from the magazine Sam held in his hands, he looked over seeing Andi practically standing in the cooler with all the ice cream. He didn't like it when everyone called his Sammy but he let it slid when Andi did. After all it was really Dean's and aunt Anna's fault for that one, she only called him Sammy because they did. Or well his aunt used too. Sam shook that sobering thought out of his mind and put the magazine back on the rack.

Walking over chips in hand Sam looked at Andi, she looked at him waiting for an answer with a smile ready to grab another one. They weren't Sam's favorite thing but it was hard to say no with Andi looked at him with those big hazel eyes of hers ready to grab one. "Yeah sure, I'll take one"

The smile on Andi's face brightened as she grabbed one for Sam and jumped down, letting the door close behind her as she passed Sam his bar. "Okay we can go now" She announced like she had control of leaving and staying. Dean chuckled lightly "Lets go pay for everything first and find dad" Andi nodded "Right!" Tucking her sprite under her arm and holding both her snacks with one hand she grabbed hold of Dean's hand without thinking about it, it was habit. To hold Dean or Sam's hand, to stay close to them.

Now the child didn't always do that, stay close to the boy. She was a curious girl and would order off a little to look at something, and despite how many lectures she had gotten from uncle John or Dean she still did it. Of course they never took her on hunts so it wasn't like Andi was in serious danger or anything, she'd just wonder off to look at something while they were places. She was getting a little better but would still wonder off.

They found John sitting at one of the crappy booth tables that were lined against one wall for anyone that wanted to eat their gas station food in the store. He had several news papers laid out in front of him a pen in one hand as he looked through the news papers.

"We are ready to go sir" Dean said looking at his dad. John didn't even look up just reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a wad of bills. "Go pay for whatever you guys got and go see if there is a park or something while I look for a case, I'll pick you guys up later" John said setting the money on the table eyes never leaving the news papers in front of him.

Dean stiffened up a little but nodded "Yes sir" Was all he said as he took the money off the table and turned walking to the counter. He paid for everything with a slight smirk looking at the young woman behind the counter.

Andi noticed and crinkled her nose up looking from Dean to the woman, that is until Dean passed her, her ice cream bar. Then Andi's attention went to that as she worked on opening it. Dean thanks the woman taking the bag the rest of their stuff was in and ushered Sam and Andi outside. "Lets go see if we can find a park or something" Dean said looking around before down at Andi. "Andi… Do you want help with that?" He asked noticing her struggle to get the wrapper off the ice cream bar.

"No I've got it" She told him while she struggled for a moment before getting it open and smiled unwrapped it the rest of the way. "Here you go" She said passing Dean the trash while she started nibbling on her ice cream bar while they walked down the side walk. It was probably a good thing Dean was holding onto her free hand and paying attention because Andi wasn't. She was focused on her ice cream.

"Maybe there will some kids to play with!" Andi said smiling at the thought of being able to play with some kids her own age.

Dean just nodded with a 'uh huh' in reply as he walked keeping a eye on Sam and Andi. He only had two hands and couldn't hold both their hands and the plastic bag that had there drinks in it. He doubted Sammy would hold Dean's hand and Sammy was smart enough not to run off, so he was holding onto Andi's had because she did wander off all the time and he wanted to keep a close eye on her. It was his job to make sure nothing happened to the two of them, he watched over Sammy and now Andi too.

Eating her bar Andi walked with Dean asking if Dean knew where a park was every five seconds it felt like but for the most part Dean just ignored her whining about never finding a park as they walked.

It took almost twenty minutes but they found a park and much to Andi's happiness there was a group of kids around her age running around playing. Andi had finished her bar and thrown the stick away in a trash car that was in the park. Spitting the kids Andi smiled brightly ready to pull away from Dean and go join them.

Dean stopped her "Whoa whoa, wait a sec Andi" He said holding onto her hand a little tighter so she wouldn't run off. "But I wanna go play" Andi whined looking at Dean. "I know, just tell me the rules and you can" Andi sighed looking at him "I have to stay where you can see me, Im not allowed to talk to strangers and I can't tell anyone 'bout the monsters" She said in a bored tone, Andi had to repeat the rules all the time.

Dean nodded "Good, alright go play. I have your stuff and I'll be sitting on that bench" He said pointing over at a nearby bench. Andi nodded smiling brightly again "Alright! Sammy are you gonna come play with us?" She asked looking at the other boy "Maybe in a little bit" Sam said with a half smile. Andi nodded before running off to go play with the other kids. It had only taking a interdiction and asking if she could play before she was running around with the other kids. Her auburn curls bouncing around her face as she played laughing and smiling.

Sitting on the bench with Sam, Dean watched Andi play, it was times like this he really wished she could have a normal life. He didn't want to see that innocence and happiness leave Andi's eyes, and it would. He knew it would, just like it had left Sam's eyes that night he had been forced to tell him what their father really did. Hunt monsters and things that went bump in the night. He didn't want Sammy or Andi to grow up into this life style, but it wasn't like Dean had a choice, he didn't have a say so in how they were raised, he was just supposed to watch them and he did.

"Sammy! Come play with us!" Andi yelled running over to the bench panting lightly and smiling brightly "Please?" She whined grabbing Sammy's hand and started tugging, trying to pull him up. "Come on it'll be fun! We are playing tag and fighting aliens and we need your help!" She said urgently still tugging and pulling on his arm trying to get the boy up.

Heaving a sigh Sam rose to his feet "Alright alright Im coming" He said a slight smile forming on his lips. "Yay! Come on!" Andi said still tugging on his arm leading him to the group of kids "My brothers going to play with us!" She announced like it was a huge deal getting cheers from the other kids.

Dean laughed lightly watching as the kids all looked at Sam while Andi seemed to be showing him off to all of them. A lot of hand motions were involved as Andi spoke before everyone started playing again Sam now in the mix.

Sam wouldn't admit it to anyone but it was fun playing with them, even if they all were younger than him. It still was fun to be able to play with kids and just have fun, be normal for a little while. He knew it wouldn't last but it was fun while it lasted. A hour or so later all the kids started leaving to go home and soon it was just the three of them at the park.

Andi didn't seem to mind too much, breathing hard she collapsed next to Dean on the bench still smiling. Reaching over she dug through the bag pulling out her sprite and struggled for a moment to get the cap off. She pushed away Dean's hand when he offered to help. She was going to do this herself, she could get the stupid cap off, she wanted her pop! It took her a little while but she finally got the cap off and smiled brightly "Ha! Got it!" She said happily took a drink before pulling the cap back on and dug through the bag again for her combos.

Finding them she got the bag open a lot easier and happily started eating them. "Want some?" She asked around a mouthful and held the bag out for Dean and Sam. Sam didn't take any but Dean grinned "Sure I'll have some" He popped one into his mouth before snagging the bag from Andi's hand "I'll take all of them" Andi gasped as the bag left her hand "Hey! Give it back!" She demanded as Dean chuckled "Come and get it shorty" He teased earning a glare from Andi. "Dean! Give it back" She insisted as Dean got up holding the bag up so Andi couldn't reach it. "Come and get it" He told her again jogging away from her.

"Dean! Come back here!" Andi yelled scrambling up to run after him "Give'em back!" She yelled as Dean laughed jogging away from her again, he wasn't going that fast it was a slow jog so Andi could keep up somewhat. She chased him around the park for a little while, Dean laughing the whole time and after a little while Andi was laughing too still trying to get her combos from Dean.

Getting close to the laughing teen Andi tackled him, her arms going around his legs causing Dean to stumble with a laugh. He was careful not to hurt Andi as he dramatically fell to the ground rolling onto his stomach laughing. Andi was quick scrambling up to sit on his back, getting Dean to grunt "Give me my combos!" She said while trying to get them out from under Dean. "Your crushing them! Dean!" The young man was to busy laughing as Andi sat on his back trying to get the combos out from under him.

"I wouldn't be crushing them if you would hold still" He told her between laughs that is until that familiar rumble of an engine could be heard. Dean picked his head up as the impala pulled into the parking lot and seconds later John was out looking at them over the top of the car. "Come on" He hollered. Dean rolled over dumping Andi onto the ground before he got to his feet.

Scrambling up Andi huffed "Dean my combos!" She whined trying to grab them, that didn't work either. Dean just grabbed her and threw her over his right shoulder, holding the combos with his other hand. He walked back over to Sammy making sure he had everything before walking over to their father with Andi still on his shoulder giggling and still trying to grab her combos.

"Did you find a case?" Dean asked while setting Andi on the ground and finely giving her, the bag of combos. Andi smiled happily getting int the back with Sam.

John nodded "Looks like it, just a few towns over." Getting back into the impala John glanced back at the two younger kids before pulling out and headed to the main road to get out of town.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was almost dark by the time they had pulled into the hotel that they would be staying in. Andi was getting sleepy now and really just wanted to watch some cartoons and go to bed. Maybe take a bath if the tub wasn't icky and there weren't any spiders.

Right now they were waiting in the impala as John got them a room. Dean was the first to get out when John walked out of the office holding two sets of keys. Going to the trunk Dean grabbed two duffel bags, passing one to Sam before grabbing a third while John grabbed his own gear. "Fifth room" John said, Dean nodded "Come on Andi" He urged as the child yawned trailing after Dean, nearly running into him when he stopped in front of the hotel door and unlocked it. She walked in after Dean yawning.

She hadn't noticed them at first, but when Andi did notice two people in the hotel room. One dressed in a black dressed with pearls around her neck, classic looking black pumps and a hat on her perfectly styled hair. The only thing that wasn't right was how pale her skin was, how her cheeks were suck in and her lips didn't hold any color in them at all, and her eyes… They were lifeless. The other woman was hardly dressed at all, a mini leather skirt that seemed to barely cover her butt, with a tight blouse that showed little to the imagination, her hair was huge, like 80s hair huge but like the other woman her skin was deathly pale and her eyesore lifeless.

Andi froze where she stood just in the doorway, hazel eyes huge as she looked at the two woman.. Ghosts, she was seeing ghosts. The scream that came from the child was close to blood curling, ear shattering level. Everyone jumped dropping duffel bags while John pulled out a hand gun looking around, shoving past the kids to get more into the room.

Andi was nearly hyperventilating eyes locked onto the two ghosts, one sitting on the bed farthest from them bed the other ghost the more rich looking woman standing near the far wall. This couldn't be happening, she was seeing two ghosts… Ghosts.

"Andi what is it?" Dean asked moving to kneel in front of her blocking her view from the ghosts. Wide eyes came to focus on Dean. "Andi! What is it?" John snapped when the girl didn't answer. Lowering his gun, John all but stormed over to where the girl stood.

Andi's lips parted but not a sound came out, she just looked at Dean with wide eyes almost hyperventilating while her mind raced. Couldn't they see them!? Couldn't they see the ghosts that were in the room? How could they not see them? They were right there! Andi didn't understand what was happening, why no one else could see the ghosts or why she could. Maybe she was imagining things? Oh god please let that be in, please let Andi just be imagining them. That would make all of this so much easier.

"Andi!" John snapped tone gruff as he looked down at the girl "Why did you scream?" His tone wasn't gentle now, more annoyed sounding, annoying that Andi had screamed and started everyone for nothing. Dean glanced up at his dad but mostly kept his eyes on and, one hand gently resting on her upper right arm. Sam stood close to her right side, confused as he looked around the hotel room unable to see anything, the room was empty beside them.

"I-I… "Andi stammered her mind still racing, did she tell them? No.. She was probably just imagining thing… Yeah that was it, she was just imagining them before she was so tired. "N-nothing" She got out "Im sorry, I just got startled.. I thought I saw something" Andi said softly eyes looking down at the old looking carpet. She was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince them that she hadn't seen ghosts. No they weren't real.

"Next time don't scream like someone is trying to kill you" John nearly barked out before putting the gun back. "I'm going to a bar to see if I can find anything out. Dean watch out for Sammy and Andi" John ordered using his foot to push the duffel bag that was blocking the door to be closed farther into the room before walking out closing the door behind him.

Letting out a shaky breath Andi's gaze slowly listed back up to Dean "Im sorry" She whispered again

Dean let out a breath looking at the girl "Hey, it's alright" He assured her, giving her arm a gentle squeeze "Now how about I go check the bathroom for spiders then you shower and then you can watch cartoons alright?" Andi nodded "Alright" She couldn't even get herself to smile at the moment.

Dean straightened out and headed to the bathroom. Andi nearly screamed again finding that the two women were still there. She blinked hard a couple of times each time finding the ghosts still there. Swallowing hard Andi tried for the rest of the night to ignore the ghosts, convincing herself that they were just figments of her imagination and by the time she woke up in the morning they would be gone.

Andi didn't know that seeing the ghosts was only the beginning.

**So what did ya'll think of that? Reviews please! Things will start picking up in the next few chapters. **


	4. Teenage freedom AKA a drivers license

**Chapter four! Took me freakin long enough to write it . Alright this is more of a filler chapter but I wanted to write some key points in Andi's life before things start picking up. Like Andi getting her drivers license. Next up we have her graduation then we'll start season 1. I am so excited to get it started! So review! Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! I am still going to do a series of one shots, just haven't started it yet. So if you have ideas or what something to happen with that, then leave a comment. As I've said before I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. **

**Year-2003 **

**Dean-24**

**Sam-20**

**Andi-16**

Pushing open the courthouse doors Andi let out a loud whoop as she walked onto the steps "Thats right bitches! Got my licenses!" She yelled to the few strangers that were just minding their own business, a older woman scowled at Andi but she hadn't noticed. Left fist in the air the teen let out another whoop, the piece of paper in her hand getting a little crumbled. Chuckling Dean looked at her "All right kid let go" He said draping a arm over the girl's shoulders, as they walked down the steps of the courthouse.

Andi was beaming walking beside Dean "First try! Can you believe that? Sam told me it had taken him three times before he passed" Andi rushed out smiling up at Dean. Who chuckled again that easy smile of his forming on his lips "I think that old man was just scared for his life so he passed you" He teased getting Andi to crinkle her nose some at him "Oh ha ha you are soo funny" She huffed while they walked across the grass to where the impala was parked. It was only Dean and Andi right now, like it had been for a while. Sam went off to collage and uncle John? Well, he was working his own cases now, he had given Dean the keys to the impala years ago with a order to keep the impala looking good and running smoothly. Of course Dean kept the impala running smoothly and looking good, the car was his baby.

Andi didn't mind to much that it was only her and Dean. Sure uncle John and Sam had missed had missed her sixteenth birthday but Sam had called her to wish her happy birthday and promised the next time that he saw her he'd make it up to her. It had been a great birthday anyway, Dean and her spent it at uncle Bobby's and they had make it special for the teen. She had gotten waffles with strawberry jam for breakfast, and uncle Bobby's semi famous fried chicken with potato salad for dinner. Dean had also let her have a hard lemonade with dinner so Andi had called that a win, plus a night of watching movies, eating junk food and just spending hime with her uncle and brother had been a win for the teen. Also the presents, she hadn't been expecting anything but uncle Bobby had gotten her three new books, that had nothing to do with the supernatural and Dean had gotten her a new sketch pad with new colored pencils. It had been a good birthday in the girl's eyes.

Getting to the impala Andi slid out from under Dean's arm going to the passenger side and opened the for "Wait! We need a picture" She announced while grabbing her mom's camera. It wasn't a new camera but when her mom had gotten it, it had been expensive and one of the top models. After her parents had died Andi had kept it, started taking pictures all the time and keep filling in the journal her mom had started when Andi was little. Her mom had called it her version of a scrapbook, a journal filled with pictures tapped to it's pages along with dates and little reminders of what happened when the photo was taken.

It was a way Andi felt closer to her mom, this was something she could still do even if her mom was gone. Besides the teen loved taking pictures and was pretty good at it, so she took pictures all the time, it drove Dean crazy at times but that didn't stop her.

Grabbing the camera Andi turned to smile brightly at Dean who sighed but nodded. "Alright" Moving to stand next to him again camera in one outstretched hand Andi smiled brightly at the camera and took a picture before Dean took it from her. "Let the person with longer arms take the picture" He teased holding the camera as fas as he could away from them, leaned down a little to be more Andi's height and smiled taking a picture while Andi beamed holding up her paper license to show it off to the camera. Taking the camera back Andi smiled "Can I drive?" She asked standing near the front of the car. "Please! I promise I'll be careful! And i'll just drive to the diner for lunch!" She rushed out hazel eyes looking at Dean hopeful.

The man groaned looking at the teen. Andi driving his baby? That was a really scary thought, sure she was a okay drive but… Her driving his baby? Running hand through his hair Dean just looked at her like it pained him to answer the question and it did. She looked so hopeful, eager to drive but… his baby… "Andi.. " He started but Andi quickly cut him off.

"Please! Please please please please please!" She whined out bouncing on the balls of her feet "I promise I'll be extra careful and it's only to the diner!" She pointed out "It's not like I get to drive all the time anyway" She added trying to win this argument but that would be hard… Dean parting with his baby and letting someone else drive? Andi knew she'd have to lay it on thick for him to cave.

Hand running over his jaw Dean looked at the impala before back at Andi, who now was giving him the puppy eyes. Dammit, Sammy still could win but it looked like he had been teaching Andi before he left. "Alright fine" He grumbled digging into his jeans pocket for the keys. Pulling them out he was slow to pass them over "But only to the diner, and no speeding or anything" Dean said still not dropping the keys into Andi's open hand.

"Got it! I promise I'll be extra careful!" Andi squealed out taking the keys from Dean before he could take them back and change his mind. Running to the drivers side she opened the door and slid into the seat smiling brightly. Dean looked pained as he moved to the passenger side and slowly sat down in the seat.

Sliding the key into the ignition the teen couldn't stop the excited squeal from passing her lips as she started the engine and it roared to life. "Just be careful" Dean reminded her again as Andi nodded "I know I know" She waved it off as she looked behind them before pulling out of the parking spot.

It was a short drive to the diner but by the time Andi was pulling in she was about to burst with excitement and Dean… Well he looked like he was going to be sick from worrying about his baby in the hands of a teen girl. Parking, Andi put the impala in park and looked over at Dean with a bright smile only to roll her eyes at the look on his face. Horror, there was a look of horror on Dean's face.

"Oh come on" Andi huffed out "I did everything right! Didn't speed or anything" She told him while getting out about to shove the keys into her pocket when Dean spoke. "Keys, there is now way in hell I am letting you keep the keys" Andi rolled her eyes looking at him dryly before walking to the sidewalk where Dean stood one hand open for the keys. "Here you go you paranoid jerk" She grumbled dropping the keys into his hand, the pout on her face only lasted seconds before she perked back up. "Now lets get lunch!"

Opening the door to the dinner Andi smiled to herself as the smell of burgers and just yumminess filled her nose, eyes looked around as she stepped into the building. Hazel eyes landed on something and Andi stopped in mid step abruptly causing Dean to run into her, sending Andi stumbling forward a few steps only to have Dean reach out, one hand grabbing her shoulder to steady her. "Whoa? You alright there kid?" He asked one eyebrow raised the fraction of a inch looking at her.

Andi hardly noticed Dean steading her or asking her a question. She was focused on the ghost that was standing next to a window on the other side of the dinner, it was a older man in a suit, he was just standing there looking blankly out the window. She hadn't seen a ghost in over a month.. Had stupidly wished that meant she wasn't seeing them anymore like all the other times she went a few weeks without seeing a ghost and just like every time she was wrong. She was still able to see ghost and still didn't know why.

"Andi?" Dean questioned shaking her left shoulder gently getting Andi to snap out of her thought,d gaze tearing away from the ghost? "Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine. I just thought I recognized someone" She lied putting the smile back on her lips as she looked at him over her shoulder. Dean looked a little skeptic but nodded not pushing it "Alright" His hand fell from her shoulder as Andi stepped away from him finding a empty booth.

Sliding into the booth, the teen was doing her best to ignore the ghost. No she wasn't going to let some stupid ghost that was just there ruin the day. She had gotten her drivers license today, and not just a fake one with a fake name. It was real, it had her name on it, her picture. It was probably silly but that small piece of plastic meant a lot to the teen, it held value and meaning for her. In a world where she put on a new identity almost daily, pretending to be someone she wasn't, a bag full of different IDs and name,s it was nice to have one that was _hers _and only hers.

No the ghost wasn't going to ruin this for her, it was turning into a awesome day, she got her license and got to drive the impala even if it was for only a few miles, she still got to drive it and that was all that mattered. Glancing over her shoulder, her gaze lingered over the ghost for a moment before she tore her gaze away looking at Dean, the smile coming back to her face.

Leaning forward she looked at Dean the smile back on her face "Where are we going after lunch?" She asked curiously eyes flickering from the man across the table to the menu that was placed on the table. "What can I get you too?" A woman asked cheerfully taking out a pad with a pen. "Um tweet tea please" Andi said eyes glancing over the menu before over at the woman, who needed and looked at Dean.

Andi didn't miss how the woman's eyes looked over her brother, the slight lick of her bottom lip, all the not so subtle hints that she was checking Dean out. It got Andi's nose to crinkle up a little, while Dean loved the attention and teasing Andi didn't. She was… lets say protective and possessive over her brothers, especially now that it was just her and Dean. On more then one occasion Andi had been a bitch to some woman that was flirting and trying to get into Dean's pants. Somedays Dean would catch her, other days he wouldn't. She liked when he didn't catch her scaring off the women, because then she didn't get 'the look' a short lecture before he sent her away like she was five then went back to flirting. Yes Andi liked it better when he didn't pick up on her scaring the women away.

Dean must have noticed the look in Andi's eyes, he kicked her under the table a smile forming on his lips. "I'll take a beer thanks" He said with a wink. Andi nearly gaged and glared at Dean "That hurt" She grumbled when the waitress walked off to get their drinks. "Good it was supposed to" He told her now looking through the menu. Andi huffed "Jerk" "Bitch" Dean responded automatically still looking down at the menu but Andi caught how the corner of his lips curvered when he said it.

Smiling to herself Andi looking down at the menu. "Here you go sugar" The waitress said setting the glass and bottle of beer on the table. "Thank you" Andi said glancing over with a polite smile so Dean wouldn't kick her in the shin again. Her mother had pounded manners into the teen, so she was polite but the smile had just been so Dean wouldn't kick her, because she knew he would if he saw her glaring at the waitress. "Do you two know what you want?" She asked looking between then, eyes lingering of Dean. Andi let out a low breath glancing over at the pies that were all on display on the counter. "Can I get a slice of strawberry pie first?" She asked and the waitress nodded "And I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, everything but pickles and mustard with fries" Andi said quickly while she had the woman's attention.

She barely got a nod before the waitress looked at Dean. "And for you sugar?" Andi made a gagging face and quickly picked her feet up onto the booth before Dean could kick her again. She sent him a victory look and stuck her tongue out at him, when he gave her a look before a easy smile formed on his lips. "I'll have a slice of apple pie and a bacon cheeseburger as well with everything and fires on the side" He said passing his menu to her with that easy smile of his.

Andi rolled her eyes as the waitress walked off. "Seriously? Can you go one day without flirting?" Andi asked keeping her knees bent up against her chest and the table so Dean wouldn't be able to kick her again. "What? I was being polite" Dean said taking a drink of his beer. Andi rolled her eyes again and looked out the window for a moment "So what are we doing after lunch? You never said" She spoke still looking out the window before looking over at Dean curiously, wondering what they were doing next.

Shrugging Dean took a drink of his beer "We're leaving town just not sure where we are going" He said simply before the waitress came back with their pie. "Let me know if you need anything else" She told them with a smile and walked off.

Grabbing her fork Andi dug into her pie. "We should go to Colorado" She said around a mouth full of pie. Dean raised a eyebrow fork in hand looking at Andi. "Why?" Andi shrugged chewing and swallowed before speaking "I don't know, it could be fun. We could go through the mountain and have a vacation" She shrugged again taking a bite of her pie.

Dean looked at her "We'll see. There might be a job somewhere else" He pointed out taking a swig of beer. The teen nodded eating her pie thinking. "Hey Dean?" She asked tone softer eyes still looking down at her pie.

"Hmm?"

"Could we… Could we stop by mom and dad's grave soon? I know it's silly and it's just two empty boxes in the ground but I want to put some flowers on their graves…" She trailed off poking her pie with her fork and looked at Dean through her thick lashes.

Dean's features softened considerably looking at the teen that sat across from him. Dean personally didn't like going to graves, thought it was pointless unless you were digging up a body to salt and burn but, he'd go for Andi. If she wanted to go put flowers on the grave then, they'd go put flowers on their graves.

"Sure kid, we'll do that"

The faintest of smile formed on Andi's lips as she looked at him "Thanks" She focused back down at her pie until the waitress came back with their food. "Here you go, two bacon burgers, one with everything the other with no pickle and mustard" She said setting the plates in front of them before walking off.

Smiling Andi grabbed a fry, popped it into her mouth while she grabbed the bottle of ketchup and took the top bun off her burger only to make a face "Aww, they added pickles" She whined. Dean looked over rolling his eyes "Just give them here" He said. "I don't want to touch them, you take them" Andi said nose crinkling up as she looked at the nasty pale green slices of evil that were touching her piece of heaven"

"Andi I am not going to take them off, you are the one that doesn't want to eat them, you take them off" Dean told her before taking a large bite of his burger.

"But.." And whined looking back down at her burger, she hated dill pickles, hated touching them, her fingers would smell like them for hours no matter how many times she washed her hands and she just didn't like dill pickles. The on her face got Dean to roll his eyes again, it was a cross between horror and like it pained her to touch the pickles.

"Ew ew ew" Andi breathed out grabbed the three pickles slices between two fingers and all but threw them onto Dean's plate. "There you eat them" She told Dean who just looked at her one eyebrow slightly raised, gave a shake of his head like this all amused him before he focused on his burger.

Andi stuck her tongue out at Dean before she went back to her burger, adding ketchup before taking a bite of hers.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Dean asked sitting in the drivers seat of the impala. "Yup, I got everything out of the room" Andi told him sitting shot gun, slouching low in the seat, her bare feet up on the dashboard. She could get away with putting her feet on the dashboard when Dean was in a good mood, and as long as it was just her bare feet, the one time she had put her sneakers on the dash. Dean had almost had a heart attack and then lectured Andi about it for hours. She had learned her lesson.<p>

Dean glanced over at her feet before backing out of the parking spot and pulled out onto the road. "Know where we are going yet?" Andi asked looking over at her brother, one arm resting against the door, head leaned back against the seat. "Yeah, Bobby said he had a job for us" Dean said eyes on the road, one hand already reaching over and turning the cassette player on, the classic rock playing in the background. "Oh sweet, does he know what it is?" Andi asked looking over at Dean.

"Thinks it's a ghost, in get this. A church of all places" Dean said glancing over at Andi with a grin on his lips. That got the teen to laugh "Seriously? A church? What ghost kills people in a church?" She asked amused and curious about it. Dean shrugged "Thats what we need to find out dork" Reaching over he ruffled Andi's curls getting the girl to groan trying to shove his hand away.

"Come on I'm not five anymore" She grumbled trying to smooth back down her curls but it was a loosing battle, her hair pretty much did what it wanted, it was a good day when it didn't try and eat Andi or anyone else. Dean just laughed "Yeah you keep telling yourself that kid" He said voice amused and calm as he drove down the road.


	5. Graduation day

**Hey everyone (: Alright so here is the last chapter before I start season one! I am super excited to get this really rolling. This chapter is pretty much cute fluff but I had fun writing it and it shows you a little bit of Andi's fears and insecurities. So read, enjoy and comment! I love getting comments! And just so we are all clear, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters... If I did a few characters wouldn't have died or would be brought back and I would have had a gender switch episode already... Anywhoo enjoy the chapter! **

**Year-2004**

**Dean-24**

**Sam-20**

**Andi-17**

Chewing on her bottom lip Andi fidgeted in the hard plastic chair that she sat in surrounded by other teens all dressed the same. In a blue gown and cap. They all where sitting in the football field, a stage set up on one sighed teachers all sitting there while the principle gave a speech and Andi wished she could get this over with already. She kept trying to twist and crane her neck to look through the sea of people that was on the right of them in the bleachers and the people that sat behind them. Hazel eyes kept searching for anyone that she recognized, a tiny part of Andi kept hoping she'd spot her parents faces in the crowd, both of them smiling proudly but no.

She knew that wasn't going to happen, sighing softly she reach up to the chain that hung around her neck, where her parents wedding rings were among other small charms she had collected over the years, fingers wrapping around the rings and charms Andi craned her neck again trying to find a familiar face behind her or to the right.

She held little hope to spot uncle John or Sam in the crowd but that didn't stop the teen from trying to find them and Dean. He had promised her on apple pie that he would be here. So far she hadn't been able to spot him yet and that made Andi a little nervous, she wasn't even sure if uncle Bobby would make it. When she let this morning he had been on the phone with a hunter cussing up a storm. Someone would be there to watch her graduate right?

Oh god Andi hoped so, she didn't want to walk across that stage and not have anyone obnoxiously cheering for her, yelling 'way to go' or 'thats my kid' like some dad's already had when some students gave speeches. Chewing on her bottom lip the girl squirmed in her seat as they started calling students up one up one. Of course Andi had said her last name was Winchester, now she was regretting it and wishing she had said Colt. She would have gotten this over with sooner if she had said Colt and not Winchester. But no she had said Winchester and now she would be one of the last if not the last teen to walk across that stage, giving her way to much time to think and worry.

What she even going to get her diploma? Oh god she had better graduate, Andi had just spent the last three months in the same high school so she could get the last few credits she needed to graduate. She remembered arguing with Dean about it the whole six hour drive to uncle Bobby's.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't see why I have to! You didn't and you get along just fine!" Andi pointed out arms crossed over her chest as she slumped down in the leather seat looking at Dean with a scowl. Glancing over at the pouting teen Dean rolled his eyes some "Because I say you are" He told her getting Andi to make a face "Oh thats complete bull shit!" <em>

_"Language" Dean warned casting Andi a look before looking back at the road. _

_Andi made a sound if annoyance as she slumped even lower against the seat. "We have better things to do then to stay at one place for three months!" Andi said trying a different tactic about this. "No I do, you don't" Dean corrected her. "You are going to get those last few credits you need to graduate this year" He said firmly getting Andi to groan again with a scowl. _

"_But what if something happens to you while Im at school!" She pointed out trying to get Dean to change his mind but the man was just as stubborn as Andi was. "You need me! Lets face it, I save your ass a lot" She said seriously a sober look on her face. Dean glanced over with a look _

"_Really? You save my ass a lot" He said like he was making sure he heard it right. _

_Andi nodded "Yup" She said popping the 'p' "I do, I save your ass all the time! I mean without me, you would have gotten thrown in jail more times then you already have. Face it I have better puppy eyes and am better at talking my way out of a problem" Andi's tone was almost smug as she spoke looking at her brother. "And! What happens if a ghost or something is trying to kill you and you can't reach anything iron or whatever you need to stop them? And who is going to help you dig up a grave?" Andi asked trying to get Dean to see that her going to school for three months would be a bad idea. _

"_I will manage to survive three months without you kid" Dean assured her. "You are going to graduate high school" He said firmly. _

_Andi groaned again "Come on!" She whined out "Whhhyyy?" She asked dragging the word out "I don't want too, I don't see the point in it! It's not like I am going to collage or anything!" She pointed out. Andi was grasping as straws right now, trying to get Dean to see it her way. She didn't want to spend the next three months in school to earn something she would never need to use in her life. Andi was a hunter, she didn't need a high school diploma. _

_More importantly she didn't want to leave Dean for three months. Him and Bobby were basically the only family Andi had left. Sam was away at collage, where he chose to ignore them and start a new life. Andi hardly saw uncle John anymore , no her family right now was Dean and uncle Bobby, she couldn't loose either one of them._

_Dean looked over at her, green eyes softening for a moment "Maybe you'll change your mind about that, you might want to go to collage in a year. Get out of this crap and make something of yourself" He said softly, suddenly looking way older then 24. It looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders again. _

_Andi hated that look, because Dean shouldn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. She wished he'd let her help more, or there was a way she could take some of weight off Dean's shoulders. The best thing Andi knew what to do, was to just hang out with Dean, to be there for him. Everyone had left Dean too, all they had were each other. Over the years of it just being them, Dean had become Andi's best friend , she wouldn't tell anyone but he was her hero. The one that was always there for her, she liked to think Dean thought of her as his best friend too. She knew she wasn't the best substitute for Sam, but at lest she was here right? _

_Andi's nose crinkled up "Yeah right! And miss out on all the fun we have? Please collage is not for me, I like sleeping in way to much" Andi informed him, smiling as she saw Dean chuckle lightly. _

"_Yeah, well you are still graduating" He told her. _

"_But…" Andi whined out. _

"_No buts, you aren't getting out of this kid" Dean glanced over at her "Your parents would want you to graduate" He told her. _

_Andi sobered up at that and licked her dry lips before heaving a sigh "Fine… " She grumbled. _

"_Fine what?" _

_Andi scowled "Fine I promise on apple pie that I will graduate high school" She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest again. "But I am doing it under protest and will not enjoy any of it" She added "And you have to be there at the graduation" _

_Dean chuckled a grin forming on his lips "I'll be there kid" He promised. _

_Andi nodded "Good, oh and you have to call at lest once a day so I know you are still alive" Andi added looking over at him seriously. _

_Glancing over a sarcastic comment was on the tip of Dean's tongue but the serious, almost nervous look in Andi's eyes got him to think twice about saying it. "Deal, and while we are making deals. No fighting" _

_Andi scoffed "Me? Fighting? Please, I would never" She told him in a innocent tone and batted her eyelashes to add to it. _

_Dean snorted "Yes you, I mean it Andi. I don't want to get a call from Bobby complaining because he got a call from the school or because you came home with a bloody nose or black eye" _

"_You get into a few fights and then you are labeled for life" Andi grumbled turing to look out the window "And I didn't even start the fights" She added. _

_Dean rolled his eyes "I don't care, no getting into fights got it?" _

"_Got it, anything else? Am I not allowed to run with scissors too? Or breathing? Am I allowed to breath?" Andi asked with a little attitude still looking out the window arms crossed over her chest. _

"_Geez, what made you so bitchy all of the sudden? Stop being such a girl there kid" _

"_I am a girl!" Andi bit out looking over at him with a glare. _

"_Yeah well, normally you don't act this much like a girl. Whats your deal? Is it.. you know" Dean said glancing over with a slight face refusing to say it. _

"_No! I am not on my period! God why is it when I say something to act a little crabby it's because of my period but when you are a jerk, it's completely fine?" Andi snapped. Missing that Dean had visibly winced each time she said 'period.' Huffing she turned her back to Dean she looked out the window. _

"_Andi.." Dean started confused at her sudden attitude change. _

"_Just drive. The faster we get to uncle Bobby's the faster you can leave and not have to deal with a girl" She snipped looking out the window. _

_Dean glanced over a slight frown on his lips. "Kid, I'll be back to get you. It's only three months, then you graduate and we'll hit the road again" He knew she didn't want to do this but he didn't think it was that big of a deal, it was only three months and he would be back to get her. _

"_Right" Andi muttered her back still too Dean. They drove in silences for a few minutes before Andi turned in her seat, reaching into the back for the fleece knot blanket she always kept in the car, the blanket her mom made for her when she was little. Grabbing it she curled up more in the front seat using the blanket as a pillow and to cover herself up. _

_Dean glanced over before turning the music up a little louder as he drove to Bobby's. _

* * *

><p>As they called names and students walked up, Andi felt like she was going to throw up. She was so nervous, it was silly. She could go into a ghost infested house, face a ghost, dig up a corpse and salt and burn it and faced monsters almost every day of her life without blinking a eye. Yet she was nervous and felt like she was going to throw up waiting for her name to be called so she could get her stupid diploma.<p>

"Andi Winchester_" _ The voice came over the speakers while people clapped._  
><em>

Andi just sat there and blinked momentarily shocked, she graduated! Oh god she had done it! They had said her name! Wait… They had said her name. 'Stand up stupid!' She snapped at herself, getting to her feet Andi tried to smile licking her dry lips as she walked to the stage.

She couldn't help but look over in the stands, trying to spot Dean or uncle Bobby, her heart dropped a little still not able to spot them as she walked up the few last steps up the stage. Putting on a smile Andi walked over to the principleand shook his hand. Taking the piece of rolled up paper Andi smiled a little. But it didn't have the same meaning it would if Dean and uncle Bobby was here, it was just a piece of paper with words on it to the teen.

Thats when a loud whoop came from the crowd "Thats my girl!" A voice boomed getting Andi's face to brighten as she looked over, to find Dean and Bobby both standing up clapping and cheering both beaming with pride.

That nervous horrible feeling left her immediately, leaving Andi about to burst with joy, smiling brightly she let out a whoop of her own, the hand with the diploma in it raised in the air as she grinned back at her brother and uncle. Smiling brightly Andi walked off the stage feeling like she could fly, going back to her seat she didn't have to wait long before everyone around her was cheering and threw their cap in the air.

"Oh what the hell" Andi muttered with a laugh and threw her cap up into the air with everyone else before it fell back down. She had done it! She graduated and now she was done with school forever! It took her a moment to find her cap before she started looking for Dean and Bobby in the crowd as adults mixed with the teens now.

Standing on her tip toes Andi tried to spot Dean or Bobby but the teen was on the short side, standing just at 5'5. "Dean! Uncle Bobby!" She yelled slowly walking through the crowd, pausing every now and then to stand on her tip toes to look.

Spotting them Andi let out a very girlish squeal, they both noticed her that same moment. Both smiling prodding at let. "You made it!" She squealed out running over, and tackled Dean in a hug. Dean grunted on impact and had to take a step back so he didn't fall on his ass but he hugged her tightly with a laugh.

"I told you I would be here" He said hugging her back so he lifted her off the ground.

Andi smiled brightly as Dean set her back on the ground "What I don't get a hug?" Bobby asked in a gruff voice.

Laughing Andi hugged him tightly too "I didn't think you would make it either" She told him.

Bobby snorted "I told the idjit that was on the phone that I had more important things to do then listen to him whine and bitch. Im proud of ya darlin" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

Andi was beaming "Thanks, oh! Is that my camera?" She asked attention going to what was in Dean's hands.

"Yeah I thought you'd want to take some pictures" Dean explained passing it over.

"I do!" Taking her camera Andi looked around. "Excuse me" She said walking over to a man "Could you take a picture for me?" She asked giving him her camera when he agreed.

Standing between Bobby and Dean, Andi smiled brightly at the camera, her arms around them as the man took a few pictures. "Thanks you!" Andi said happily taking her camera back "Alright now I need one with each of you" She announced handing the camera to Dean and stood beside Bobby smiling brightly again.

Dean took the picture and passed the camera to Bobby who took a picture of Dean and Andi before chuckling "Alright you two, lets get some lunch


End file.
